De vuelta a Casa
by Alekia33
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Jasper y Alice ya como una familia ...Todos Humanos, denle una oportunidad Gracias!


**_Hola a todos aqui les dejo una pequeña historia hecha algunas semanas atrás y bueno espero que sea de su agrado jejeje creo que podran apreciar que me gustan mucho Alice y Jasper, seguramente pronto subire algun one shot de otra pareja, porfa dejen un REVIEW bueno o malo , pero diganme que les parecio! Gracias por leer, saluditoos :D_**

**_De Vuelta a Casa_**

Sonó el despertador a las cinco con treinta de la mañana como lo había hecho un día atrás, estiro su mano con pesadez intentando buscar el aparato que provocaba el estrepitoso ruido, apretó el botón de silenciador y se quedó mirando el techo, como era posible que estuviera tan cansado de un solo día, pestañeo un par de veces en la oscuridad de su habitación, estiro un poco más sus piernas y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, se tallo los ojos y bostezo, estaba agotado, prendió el televisor de sesenta pulgadas de su habitación y bajo el volumen casi al mínimo, cambio el canal algunas veces hasta encontrar algo que le llamo la atención, se quedó observando durante unos minutos necesitaba despabilarse un poco.

Cuando se sintió un poco más despierto se puso una playera, ya que solo traía un pantalón para dormir, salió de su habitación prendiendo las luces del pasillo en el que se encontraba, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hasta la cocina, cuando entro lo primero que hizo fue prepararse un café lo necesitada, saco algunas cosas del refrigerador y comenzó a preparar unos sándwiches que luego metería a una lisa bolsita de plástico y a una encantadora y pequeña maletita de Hello Kitty. Miro su reloj, marcaba cinco para las seis, así que se sentó prendió el pequeño televisor de la cocina y miro las noticias hasta las seis con diez, subió de nuevo las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo.

-Evan hijo, ya es hora de levantarse- le dijo acercándose a su cama y moviéndolo levemente

-No quiero papá- dijo removiéndose entre sus sabanas

-Tienes que ir a la escuela Evan- le dijo con cariño

-Hoy no- se quejó tapándose la cara

-Te espero abajo para desayunar hijo- le dijo paternalmente y luego salió de la habitación.

Evan se destapo la cara y se tallo los ojos de la misma manera que su papá lo hubiera hecho, se puso de pie y camino hacia su armario para sacar el uniforme del colegio, su madre tenía todo perfectamente ordenado, así que no fue tan difícil encontrar lo que se pondría.

El padre del niño se dirigió a la habitación que se encontraba justamente enfrente de la de Evan, cuando entro, simplemente sonrió con ternura y se acercó a la cama donde estaba una pequeña niña cubierta con una frazada de bailarinas de ballet.

-Buenos días princesa- dijo el rubio besando la frente de su hija

-Buenos días papi- dijo haciéndose bolita en la cama

-Es hora de levantarse Caroline, hay que ir a la escuela- le dijo destapándola

-¿Un ratito más papi?- le dijo volteándolo a ver somnolienta

-Me temo que no pequeña, hay que arreglarse y desayunar- le dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y la bajaba de la cama.

-Está bien papi- dijo ya con mucha energía y corriendo hasta su armario, que era casi igual de grande que el de su madre y tenía tanta ropa como ella, la única diferencia es que en esos momentos Caroline usaría el uniforme de toda la semana.

Cuando ambos niños estuvieron cambiados y casi completamente arreglados bajaron a desayunar acompañados de sus mochilas escolares.

-¿Papi me peinas?- pregunto Caroline extendiéndole su cepillo a su padre

-Claro- sonrió torpemente el padre, el dia anterior lo había hecho y su hija no había quedado muy que digamos

-Papá, no vayas a dejar como ayer a Caroline, parecía una bruja- dijo Evan comiendo su cereal

-¡Hey!- se quejó el padre- hago mi mayor esfuerzo

-Sí, Evan papi me deja bonita- dijo la niña sonriendo y moviendo sus piecitos

-No es cierto enana, quedas como un pequeño duende- dijo Evan a su hermanita.

-Verdad que no papi- dijo ella con un puchero

-Claro que no princesa quedas como un hada- le dijo sonriéndole

-¿Papá hoy podre ir a entrenar?- pregunto Evan emocionado

-Me temo que no campeón ese brazo a un no está bien, no queremos que te lastimes más- le contesto su padre al mismo tiempo que bebía una taza de café y señalaba el brazo enyesado de su hijo, se lo había fracturado apenas una semana antes justamente en sus prácticas de beisbol.

-Lero, lero- dijo la pequeña castaña sacándole la lengua a su hermano

-Caroline no te burles de tu hermano, no es correcto hija- le dijo admirando a sus hijos.

Evan era el primogénito lo habían concebido al año de casarse con su esposa, tenía diez años y era un amante del beisbol, era idéntico a él en todos los sentidos, rubios, altos, el mismo carácter, excepto por los ojos eran de un azul verdoso en extraña combinación de su madre y padre.

Por el contrario Caroline era toda una princesa, saltarina y muy vivaz, idéntica a su madre, castaña, bajita, muy alegre que daba los típicos saltitos que solía dar su madre de joven, sin embargo los ojos eran tan azules como los de su padre. Caroline tenía cinco años pero era todo un tornado que solía agotar a todos a su alrededor, menos a su madre que llevaba su mismo ritmo.

-Bien niños, lávense los dientes y tomen sus mochilas ya nos vamos- les dijo su padre - iré por su hermanita.

Entro a la habitación de la bebe de la familia, todo tenia colores pasteles, era una habitación acogedora, tomo a la niña en brazos y la abrigo bien, no se preocupó en despertarla ya que solo dejaría a los mayores en la escuela y volverían a casa, pero obviamente no podría dejarla sola.

Salieron de la casa y se subieron al lujoso mercedes negro de su padre, quien condujo hasta el centro de Forks, ya que ellos vivían casi a las afueras eran vecinos de sus abuelos, cuando llegaron al colegio justamente a tiempo Evan bajo del auto y camino hasta la entrada sin antes voltear y despedirse con la mano de su padre.

Se dirigió hasta el preescolar donde estudiaba Caroline, claramente la niña no entraba tan temprano al colegio pero había una guardería de una hora antes de la escuela para los padres que trabajaran o los que llevaban a sus hijos mayores a la primaria. El rubio puso los intermitentes del auto y bajo rápidamente a abrirle la puerta a su hijita quien bajo risueña y alegre a pesar de ser tan temprano, se despidió de beso de su padre en las rejas de la escuela y entro al jardín de niños dando brinquitos hasta su salón.

El regreso a su casa con su pequeña bebe de apenas cinco meses, quien dormía plácidamente, seguramente eso era resultado a que la niña había pasado una pésima noche. Cuando llego a su casa se metió rápidamente darse una ducha, tenía que ir a trabajar, rogaba porque su hija no se despertara mientras él se alistaba para el trabajo, afortunadamente dormía como un angelito. Cuando termino de arreglarse con una camisa y una pantalón de vestir acompañándolo de zapatos negros, se dirigió a la habitación de la bebe y preparo su pequeña mochilita, la llevaría a casa de sus abuelos para que la cuiden. Salió de su casa con la niña en brazos con su portafolio y la mochilita, subió al auto y condujo hasta la casa de sus suegros que vivían demasiado cerca.

-¡Jasper querido!- dijo Esme abriendo la puerta

-Hola Esme- dijo saludándola amablemente

-¿Cómo esta Jaslice?- pregunte tomando a su nieta en brazos

-Tiene un poco de gripe- dijo preocupado- espero no pase a más- suspiro agitado, dándole la mochilita a su suegra

-¿Te apetece desayunar?- le pregunto meciendo a la niña quien amenazaba con despertarse

-No, gracias, me voy se me hace tarde- dijo sonriendo- al medio día vengo por ellos- le dijo despidiéndose. Esme iría a buscar a sus nietos al colegio.

Jasper condujo hasta su trabajo, al llegar aparco su auto en el estacionamiento de uno de los pocos lujosos y ostentosos lugares de Forks, era un famoso bufete de abogados de Washington, a pesar de estar en una pequeña ciudad era uno de los más prestigiosos por conformarse de excelentes abogados.

-Buenos días- saludo Jasper entrando a la recepcionista, se dirigió hasta su oficina donde ya se encontraban sus colegas

-Luces fatal Jasper- le dijo su mejor amigo, observando las enormes ojeras del rubio

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto sarcásticamente sirviéndose una taza de café

-Si bueno, tus ojeras son enormes, tu atuendo y porte disimula que te estas cayendo de sueño, pero te conozco amigo- le dijo riendo- estas muerto

-Claro que lo estoy- dijo sentándose en la silla de su escritorio- no se cómo lo hace

-¿Quién?- pregunto Peter acomodando papeles de un archivero

-Alice- dijo mirando una foto de su familia en su escritorio- estoy exhausto, y ella parece que todo lo hace tan fácil

-Así son las mujeres amigo, Charlotte se desvive por Lyra y siempre tiene energía para mí- dijo lujuriosamente

-Oh vamos Peter- rio Jasper- solo tienen una hija, nosotros tres

-Lo que me sigue confirmando que tu mujer tiene problemas de hiperactividad- dijo riendo y notando una expresión seria en el rostro de Jasper- es broma hombre, lo sabes, admiro a Alice, tiene suficiente con su trabajo y ahora ya tienen tres hijos, esa pequeña mujer sí que tiene suficiente energía

-Ojala me compartiera un poco de su energía, estoy agotado, el sábado estuvo muy tranquilo, pero domingo y lunes, no tienes ni idea y ayer, no sé cómo Alice se puede levantar temprano y seguir el mismo ritmo todo el día, hay que ir de aquí para alla con los niños, aparte trabajar y encima de eso pase una pésima noche Jaslice se sentía mal, no podía dormir- dijo estresado y preocupado

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto preocupado Peter ya que era su padrino

-Tiene algo de gripe, espero no empeore en el dia- dijo con una mueca, la pequeña bebe padecía de asma por lo que cuando le daba gripa le costaba respirar y la tenían que nebulizar, no era nada grave, pero si necesitaba atención

-Espero se mejore- le dijo sonriendo, adoraba a su ahijada.

La pequeña Jaslice era la réplica exacta de Jasper incluyendo los ojos, era exactamente igual a él, incluyendo su tranquilidad no había algo en lo que no se pareciera a su padre.

La mañana pasó rápidamente Jasper hacia bastantes papeleos, tenía algunos casos que atender y otros tantos que poner en orden, a pesar de estar en Forks les llegaban casos de todo el estado. Cuando la hora marcaba el tiempo de salida, tomo sus cosas y al igual que el resto de sus compañeros salieron de las oficinas cada quien con rumbo a sus destinos.

-¡Papi!- grito Caroline corriendo a su padre quien entraba a casa de sus suegros, la niña ya llevaba unas medias de ballet y un leotardo, un vestidito encima y la abuela la había peinado con dos chonguitos.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- le pregunto cargándola

-Bien papá- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente- Papi extraño a mami - le dijo tiernamente

-Yo también cariño, pero volverá pronto- le dijo a ella besando su frente

-Hola hijo- saludo a Evan quien jugaba Xbox en la antigua habitación de su tío Emmet

-Hola papá- saludo provocando que su padre riera, el niño hacia todo lo posible por poder jugar con una mano nada más - no te rías papá es bien complicado- se quejó escuchando la voz de su hijo

-¿Ya hiciste tu tarea Evan?- le pregunto escuchando las risas de su hija en la planta baja

-Toda papá- aseguró el niño, Evan siempre había sido un niño de buenas calificaciones

-Hay que llevar a tu hermana a clase Evan, ¿vas conmigo o te llevo con el tío Emmet?- pregunto a su hijo mayor

-Tío Emmet- aseguro concentrado en su juego

-Pues vamos- le sugirió saliendo de la habitación

Salieron de la casa de los Cullen, Jasper condujo rápidamente hasta casa de su hermana, Evan bajo corriendo, para que luego su padre se dirigiera a la academia de danza. Jasper bajo del auto con Caroline de la mano y con su bebé en el otro brazo quien ya estaba bien despierta.

Entraron al estudio de danza y la niña de inmediato se soltó de la mano de su papá y corrió dentro, Jasper se quedó en el área de espera para mamás con la bebe junto a otras señoras que igual esperaban a sus hijas.

-Quien es la bebé más linda- decía Jasper haciéndole fiestas a su hijta, mientras las señoras volteaban enternecidas, la niña reía dejando ver sus pequeños hoyuelos pero no tenía la energía de siempre-¿te sientes mal pequeña?- dijo viéndola- ¿tienes fiebre?- pregunto tocando su frentecita y escuchando la toz de perro que tenía- ya, ya tranquila- dijo poniéndola sobre su hombro y dándole palmaditas en la espalda, no se explicaba como la niña había empeorado su gripe si en el día había estado con su abuelita.

-¿Padre soltero?- pregunto una morena sentada a su lado, que igual esperaba a su hija- se lo difícil que es, yo también soy madre soltera y es un poco complicado- decía ella acercándose a Jasper

-Lo siento, no soy padre soltero- le dijo muy serio casi sin voltear a verla y meciendo a la niña que llevaba en brazos

-Oh lo lamento mucho, viudo- dijo ella acongojada y victoriosa- cuanto lo siento, debe ser más difícil todavía- dijo ella atrevidamente casi rozando la mano del que para ella era un desconocido muy guapo- nunca lo había visto por aquí, ¿su hija es nueva? - pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

-Disculpa no la conozco- dijo alejando su mano- no soy viudo, y mi hija no es nueva

-Lo siento- dijo ella entre dientes y molesta- no se me hace familiar

-Casi nunca vengo- aseguro - mi hija toma clase aquí desde los tres años

-¿Quién es su hija?- pregunto coquetamente la mujer, le había gustado Jasper

-Caroline- dijo sacando un peluche de la mochilita de Jaslice

-¿La hija de Alice Cullen?- pregunto con un poco de disgusto

-La misma- aseguro Jasper

-Papiii- grito Caroline colgándose de sus piernas, la niña estaba sudada y los chonguitos que le había hecho Esme ya casi no estaban

-¿Bailaste bonito?- le pregunto Jasper a la niña

-Si, mira, me dieron estrellita - dijo señalando su frente - a Penélope no le dieron porque se colgó de las barras- informaba volteando a ver a la niña de la que hablaba.

Jasper se percató que su hija había hablado de más porque se había referido a la hija de la extraña que le había hablado, rio para si mismo de la inocencia de su hija, miro a la mujer morena y vio que veía con un poco de rencor a su hija, por lo que mejor se puso de pie inmediatamente y la tomo de la mano.

-Hasta luego- dijo cortésmente como un caballero

-Hasta luego- dijo- y por cierto mi nombre es María fue un gusto- dijo coquetamente

-Jasper - dijo cortésmente para luego darle la espalda y rodar los ojos.

Puso a las niñas en la parte de atrás de su mercedes, y agotado fue a buscar a su hijo a casa de su hermana, aun tendría que llegar a su casa, preparar la cena, dormir a los niños, hacer su trabajo, y dormir el poco tiempo que le quedara, cada minuto que pasaba admiraba más a su esposa.

-Papá quiero cenar waffles- decía la niña emocionada

-No Caroline, mejor pizza- decía Evan bajando del auto, mientras revolvía el cabello de su hermanita

-No Evan, papá hará waffles para nosotros- decía quejándose

-No, pediremos pizza- le decía mientras entraban a la casa

Jasper tenía los nervios de punta con sus hijos gritando y la bebe llorando a su máxima potencia. Ya no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizar a la bebé.

-Papi, papi ¿verdad que harás waffles? - preguntaba Caroline jalándolo del pantalón

-Verdad que pediremos pizza papá- pregunto Evan del otro lado

-Creo que si- dijo Jasper- Caroline pediremos una pizza, Jaslice no se siente bien y papá tendrá que llevarla al doctor- le explicaba a su hijita

-Pero papi- dijo con un puchero idéntico a los de su madre

-Lo siento mi amor- le dijo dándole un beso en su cabello- llamare a la abuelita Esme para que los venga a cuidar

Ambos niños asintieron, Evan fue a la sala de estar a ver un poco de televisión y Caroline subió a su habitación a jugar con sus muñecas.

Al poco tiempo llego Esme y la pizza, Jasper salió a llevar a su hija al doctor.

Cuando salió como a las diez de la noche del médico, se fue directamente a su casa, al llegar se respiraba tranquilidad sus hijos ya estaban durmiendo excepto Jaslice que aun en los brazos de su papá estaba intranquila.

Cuando Esme se fue el llevo a la bebé a su habitación, la habían nebulizado en el hospital y le dirigieron lo que haga cinco horas más tarde para prevenir que a la niña le de trabajo respirar, se sentó en su oficina con la radio del cuarto de Jaslice a un lado y se puso a analizar algunos casos que quedaron pendientes, ahí se la paso hasta la una de la mañana cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-Papi- murmuro una vocecita con un oso agarrado- he tenido una pesadilla- dijo con voz llorosa

-Ven cielo- le dijo interrumpiendo su bostezo y levantándose para cargar a su hija, apago las luces de su oficina y subió al cuarto de Caroline, la arropo de nuevo en la cama y se acostó a un lado de su hija, quien se abrazó de él hasta que se quedó dormida. Con mucho cuidado se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, vio que todo estuviera en orden y como un zombie llego a su alcoba, se tiró así como estaba a su cama y en menos de los que se imaginaba se quedó dormido.

A las tres de la mañana se levantó de nuevo a atender a su bebé, la dejo dormir con él en su cama lo que quedaba de la noche, ya que apenas amaneciera haría la misma rutina que un día anterior, lo único que lo alegraba era saber que su Alice al fin volvía.

Amaneció rápidamente al grado que el sintió que no durmió más que cinco minutos, sus ojeras cada vez se hacían más grandes y no lograba comprender como solo con 5 días estuviera tan agotado de esa manera. Repitió la misma rutina que dos días anteriores, desde preparar los almuerzos hasta irse a su trabajo.

Fueron a comer a casa de Edward y Bella, cumplía 9 años el pequeño Anthony y le hicieron una comida familiar antes de la típica fiesta de cada año. Alisto a sus hijos y luego el, se preparaba para ir en busca del amor de su vida.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Port Angeles, todos bajaron del lujoso auto de su padre, Evan tomo de la mano a su hermanita y Jasper cargaba a Jaslice quien metía sus deditos a su boca, esperaron a que anunciaran el vuelo de su madre para ponerse de pie y esperarla en la puerta con ansias.

-¡Papi mira!- exclamo Caroline al ver a una mujer castaña casi morena, con una figura esplendida y mejor vestida que el resto de los pasajeros que bajaron junto con ella, llevaba una maleta, su bolso, y algunas bolsas extra agarradas típico de Alice, sin mencionar la sonrisa alegre que siempre la caracterizaba - ¡Es mami!- exclamo dando brinquitos, Evan sonrio de lado como su padre y Jasper le dedico una enorme sonrisa - ¡Maaaaami!- grito Caroline corriendo a su madre cuando ya había pasado de la puerta, Alice dejo sus maletas y bolsas a un lado ara agacharse a la altura de su pequeña.

-Hola mi amor ¿me extrañaste?- lre pregunto abrazándola

-Si mami mucho- dijo ella colgada a su mamá, cuando la dejo de abrazar Evan se acercó y abrazo a su madre

-Hola mamá- le dijo abrazándola

-Hola mi pequeño caballero ¿Cómo sigue ese brazo?- pregunto besándolo en la frente

-Bien mamá, pero es aburrido- se quejó- ya quiero ir a entrenar- decía mientras caminaban hasta su padre

-Hay mi pequeño - le dijo abrazándolo por los hombros- pronto volverás a jugar solo tienes que reposar por ahora- le dijo hasta que llego junto a su esposo- Hola mi pequeña bebé- dijo Alice haciéndole fiestas a su hijita quien luchaba contra los brazos de su padre para ir con su mamá - ¿Has estado enfermita mi amor?- le preguntaba cargándola y llenándola de besos

-¿Y para mí no hay ningún saludo?- pregunto Jasper a su esposa quien se veía muy entretenida con su bebe

-Claro que lo hay Señor Hale- dijo seductoramente acercándose a él y besándolo suavemente

-Te extrañe- le dijo Jasper abrazándola por la cintura

-Yo también te extrañe Jas- le dijo pegando su frente con la de él - te ves muy cansado amor- le dijo deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por las ojeras de su esposo

-Tus hijos me han dejado agotado- le dijo tomando las maltas de su esposa

-Me logro dar cuenta- contesto Alice mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo

Caminaron juntos hasta la salida del aeropuerto, Evan iba a delante junto a su hermanita, Jasper llevaba las maletas de su esposa con una mano, y en la otra sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Alice quien llevaba a su bebe en brazos.

Jasper condujo de nuevo hasta Forks, mientras Alice le contaba como habían estado los días en Nueva York, originalmente había ido a acompañar a una de sus modelos cuyo padre había fallecido, sin embargo aprovecho a quedarse algunos días más y checar algunas cosas importantes de su tienda en Manhattan, Alice se había dedicado al diseño de modas y ahora tenía una prestigiosa línea de ropa tanto infantil para niñas y para jóvenes y mujeres de su edad.

-Papá se ha desvelado todas las noches mamá- informo Evan, él sabía que su padre casi nunca lo hacía al menos que alguno de ellos estuviera enfermo o por trabajo, la mayoría de las veces Alice era la que velaba en las noches por alguna situación.

-¿Eso es cierto cariño?- pregunto tomando su mano

Jasper se limitó a sonreírle y asentir levemente con la cabeza

-Debes de estar agotado- le dijo ella con dulzura- Seguro Jaslice no te dejo dormir, debí de darle todos sus medicamentos apenas mostro algún signo de gripe

-No te preocupes Ali- le dijo Jasper- es nuestra hija amor, por ella haría eso y más, ahora lo importante es que esta mejor

-Gracias- le dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Mamá ¿mañana iremos a comer?- pregunto Evan, sabiendo que era jueves y acostumbraban ir a algún restaurant de Port Angeles a comer después de la escuela

-Claro cariño, no podríamos dejar de ir- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Cuando llegaron hasta su casa, Jaslice y Caroline ya se habían quedado dormidas, Evan luchaba contra sus ojos mientras jugaba su PSP, todos bajaron del auto, al entrar a u casa Jasper y Alice fueron a arropar a sus hijas quienes ya dormían plácidamente y llevaron a Evan a su cuarto que más tardo en negarse a dormir que en lo que quedo profundamente perdido en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Creo que ahora solo somos nosotros dos- le dijo Alice a Jasper, acomodándose en el sillón de su sala de estar siendo rodeada por los brazos de su esposo

-Asi, es- dijo- al fin nosotros dos - le decía a su oído

-Cinco días sin ustedes fueron una eternidad- le dijo Alice

Si lo se- dijo el recordando lo pesado que fueron sus días- no tienes ni idea de cuánto de admiro en estos momentos, he aprendido y comprendido lo mucho que haces día con día amor- le dijo apretándola más hacia él- Eres una madre perfecta

-También tengo mis errores Jas- le dijo ella acurrucándose en su pecho

-Para mi eres perfecta- le dijo besando la cabellera de su esposa

-Y tú eres el mejor padre que les pude dar a mis hijos Jasper- le dijo ella besando la mano de su esposo

-¿Te apetece un poco de vino amor?- pregunto Jasper- mañana es un día importante y podríamos festejar - le recordaba su aniversario de bodas

-Me encantaría, pero se me ocurre una idea mejor para celebrar- dijo volteándose hacia él y besando suavemente sus labios

-Suena tentadora la idea- le dijo correspondiendo el beso y atrayéndola hacia él

-Podríamos intentar darle un hermanito a los niños- decía Alice riendo

-¿Otro?- pregunto Jasper - no asi estamos bien dijo cargando a su esposa como si fueran recién casados - pero podríamos hacer el proceso asegurándonos de que no les demos otro hermanito- dijo con su esposa en brazos y subiendo las escaleras

-Que inteligente Señor Hale- dijo Alice- su idea me encanta

-Me alegra que le encante Señora Hale, porque no estoy dispuesto a esperar un poco más- le dijo seductoramente ya en su habitación y colocando el cerrojo para que después se unieran en un apasionado beso.


End file.
